1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cold application colloidal dispersion asphalt and coal tar compositions containing controlled amounts of fly ash, to provide requisite formulation viscosity, and cold application properties as driveway sealers.
2. Background of the Invention
Regardless of specific compositions of driveways, repairs are frequently needed especially in high rain areas, sunny regions, and those having freeze-thaw cycles. Cold application formulations are especially desirable because they enable the "do it yourself" user to avoid labor costs. The dry film toughness and color uniformity have been an ongoing concern in cold application formulations. The use of inert fillers in the formulation to improve deficiencies have been tried. However, additional cost, color and viscosity inconsistency in the finished product are encountered.